


Broadening Horizons

by Ulysseus



Series: The Fall and Further Fall of Jackie Lynn Thomas [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Embarrassed, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, She's into it though, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysseus/pseuds/Ulysseus
Summary: Jackie is into some kinky shit, and Marco is willing to go with anything for the woman he loves. From insulting her to fucking other women, he's always got her back, so when Jackie asks him to pick a new girl for him to sleep with, Brittney is in for the shock of her life.





	Broadening Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BizarreJoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jarcuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613178) by [BizarreJoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe). 



> Well, I finally caved and wrote smut. You can thank who this is gifted to for my existence.  
> I look forward to making this a new hobby of mine, here's hoping for the best!

“Brittney, really? That’s who you wanna go with?” A skeptical Jackie Lynn Thomas asked.

“What’s wrong with Brittney? She’s cute! I know she stuffs her bra, I'm not an idiot, but she's still got a great body.” Marco answered, still nervous about the proposition he was being offered.

It had already been months since Jackie had opened up to her boyfriend about her unusual kinks and convinced him to try them with her; things more intense than Marco ever could have imagined. From insulting and belittling her to treating her as something lower than him. Jackie was eager to incorporate those into their daily lives, even outside of the bedroom, despite Marco's uncertainty about demeaning the woman he loved. Though this was completely virgin territory to Marco, his confidence had skyrocketed ever since Star arrived and he was able to quickly pick up on this new fetish, to Jackie's excitement. Beyond demeaning her verbally though, there was something even more degrading Jackie craved; mainly, the idea of him being with other women. She loved Marco, and their sex life had been phenomenal; ever since they had gone together to the school dance, they had been doing it like rabbits, but Jackie was looking for something else. Luckily, Marco was now on board for anything Jackie wanted... and was also the most desired man in the entire multiverse.

They started with their closest friends; Star was more than eager to finally get the chance to be with the man she had been falling for since the school year had started, the fact that she wasn’t his official girlfriend didn’t dampen her spirits as she was given more than she had ever bargained for. Finally getting to watch as her man had sex with another woman in front of her after endless fantasies burst the dam inside of her, and in less than a week, Janna was meeting with Marco regularly. Her hunting after Marco over all those years had paid off, as she not only got him, but could rub it in Jackie’s face at the same time. After a month, Jackie stopped sleeping with Marco entirely, instead getting off purely to watching him do it with other girls, or alone in her bed while he was with one of the two after she abolished their date nights so he could spend more time with them, getting all the details the next day.

Although it seemed like a paradise for the couple and their concubines, now that her dreams had been realized, it was impossible for Jackie to be satisfied. The only way for her to keep the high that she had been riding ever since their relationship had opened was to get another woman in on Marco’s developing harem. Jackie had a list the length of her arm of girls she wanted him to be with next, but decided that their first new recruit should be chosen by the man that was going to be fucking her.

“Ya, I guess Brittney’s pretty hot, and those tits of hers are definitely real, I just didn’t think her was your type. Plus, she’s a bit of a bitch.”

“A bit of a bitch? She’s the queen bee of bitchdom,” Marco laughed, “But I’m not going out with her, I’m just going to be having sex with her.” Grabbing Jackie by the waist, he brought her in close to share a deep kiss, holding it until neither could hold their breath any longer. “Remember? No one but you is my type. Now, let’s go bag a cheerleader.”

***

Brittney had not expected anyone else to be in the locker room, as apparent by deciding against covering herself with a towel as she stepped out of the school showers after finalizing the latest techniques of seduction and distraction for her team to copy, so when two of the last people she’d ever expect to be there were standing before her, her shock was palpable. Marco shouldn’t have been there for obvious reasons, but Jackie had no business in there either, having turned down the cheer team’s invite to join at the beginning of the year.

“See? Told you she didn’t stuff her bra, she’s definitely got a few sizes on these bumps.” Jackie bragged, gently cupping her negligible chest; which hadn't grown much after the eighth grade, barely able to fill an A-cup. She was, in fact, far happier being right than any sadness she might have been feeling about puberty hitting all the other girls much better than it did to herself.

“Yep, those things are a serious handfull,” Marco conceded with a laugh, “I’ll be sure not to doubt you again, I guess you make up in brains what you lack in tits.”

There were several ways that Brittney could have responded to the scene in front of her, screaming was at the top of the list, followed closely by giving Marco a swift kick to the groin. What she actually did was a lot lower on said list, but her pride had its own priorities, regardless of the situation.

“You thought I stuffed my bra?” She asked, more offended that someone would doubt her body than the invasion of privacy the pair were committing.

“Er, ya, a little.” Marco answered, ashamed, “B-but I still thought you were hot! I just didn’t think they could grow that fast, I mean, they were even smaller than Jackie’s just a few months ago. Now look at those things, biggest on the cheer team, hands down; no wonder you’re the captain.”

“Excuse me, I’m the captain because I’ve got more spirit and enthusiasm than the rest of those deadbeats put together!” To prove her point, Brittney took a hop and landed on one foot, her other leg positioned behind her back as her arms stuck outwards, a comically large smile stuck across her face, having seemingly forgotten that she was still naked and how her movements caused her breasts to move.

“Oh yeah,” Jackie said smugly, “Those are some serious udders. I think I’m starting to get why you chose her.”

“Chose me? Chose me for what?” Her situation finally dawned on her as she realized she had just thrown her bare tits around in front of the couple, which encouraged her to make a dash for the nearest towel, “And what the hell are you two doing in here?”

“Not really much point in covering up now, we've pretty well seen it all. I think I speak for both me and Marco when I say that you're definitely a perfect fit for the job.”  
Brittney stopped reaching down for the towel, frozen halfway to the ground as she heard the last of what Jackie had to say, “Job? Like, seriously, what are you two going on about?”

“Pretty obvious, isn't it? I want you to fuck my boyfriend.”  
The total confidence in what Jackie said threw her more than when she first saw them in the locker room.

“What is this? Some kind of, like, sick joke? What are the hell are you talking about?”  
“Come on Brittney, you must be at the very centre of all the drama that goes on in this school,” Marco said, “There’s no way you haven’t heard about what me and Jackie have been up to”

“Uhh, of course I’ve heard the rumors, I hear, like, all of them, I make half of them! And that’s why I know you can’t believe a single word of them.” Brittney retorted before realizing the gravity of what Marco had just said, “Wait, so you mean, you’re really cheating on her?”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it cheating,” Jackie explained, “After all, it was my idea.”  
“You’ve got to be joking.” Brittney said, finally standing back up, leaving the towel on the ground.

“I’m afraid not,” Marco admitted, moving his hand behind Jackie to give her ass a pinch, earning him an excited yelp from his girlfriend, “This is all her plan, I’m just along for the ride.”

“You’re really into your boyfriend fucking other girls? And you’re trying to get me into it? No thank you. Keep your kinky shit to yourself.” Brittney said, boldly. Unfortunately, her eyes just couldn’t pull off what her mouth was saying, glaring intensely at Jackie as she rubbed her stinging posterior, before glancing over to Marco, specifically the bulge that was clearly growing in his pants.

“Oh come on, Cow Tits,” Jackie chided, “You can’t tell me you’re not curious about what makes my man so irresistible. It’s written all over you.”  
Brittney opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Jackie moving forward and aggressively grabbing her right boob.

“I mean, you haven’t even bothered covering yourself up yet. You know we’re a couple of strangers and that one of us is a guy, right?” Jackie laughed as she squeezed her hand more into Brittney’s tit “Holy shit, dude! You have got to check out how deep my hand sinks into these fun bags,” Jackie laughed as she started pressing her hand deeper into Brittney's massive chest, gesturing Marco over with her spare hand. “It’s like her body was made for this.

“Well, I mean, someone’s has to be I guess, and yours sure isn’t” Marco joked, walking over to the girls, “Oh, wow. You weren’t kidding, I can barely see your hand anymore, I bet her butt will do the same thing too.” Positioning himself behind the captain and crouching down, Marco took a hand to each of her bare cheeks, beginning to dig his hands into her body, while occasionally pulling them apart to get a glance at her most private hole.

Brittney, on her part, was left completely frozen as Jackie molested her front and Marco groped her ass from behind. Despite having her entire highschool life revolve around having people watch as she posed for them all to slobber and eye-bang her, this was beyond anything she was prepared for. Lacking any of the confidence she had built her entire personality around, the cheerleader could do nothing but stand there and let the couple have their fun with her body.

“Well?” Jackie asked as she continued to test the depths of Brittney’s malleability, “Is she as whorish in the back as she is in the front?”

“Oh, definitely. I’m surprised her skirt managed to cover all of this, it’s really incredible.” Marco admired, giving a quick smack to the motionless girl's ass as he continued to fondle her.

Brittney tensed up at the sudden strike from behind, but did nothing more as Marco defiled her voluptuous ass. Though her mind was running a mile a minute trying to process what was happening and think of a way out as soon as possible, the rest of her seemed to have different plans. Though she couldn't understand why, Brittney's whole body was burning up at the hands of the couple, not just where they were fondling her, but across her face, deep in her gut, and, especially, in her cunt. She had been horny before, and horny in school, often getting off on the looks the crowd gave her, but this was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Though the cheerleader couldn't lift a finger to prove it, she was sure her snatch was actually throbbing, her heartbeat in perfect tune with her pulsing pussy. While the two's touches were rough, neither of them were touching any part of her that was overly sensitive. Jackie had been ignoring her nipples, opting instead to see just how much tit she could hold in her hand, and Marco, despite spreading her numerous times, never touched her rear entrance. Yet still, Brittney was sure she was nearing an orgasm.

Every rational part of her was screaming at her to get out of there, to shake the pair off, run to get dressed, and leave this whole ordeal behind her, but that's not what happened. The irrational parts of her seemed to be a lot stronger today, as she instead continued to stand there wait to see what would come next, though she couldn't explain it, whatever was happening, her body was loving it and refused to stop now.  
“So I guess that means it’s settled, we’re taking her home.” Jackie said, finalizing their plans.  
“No doubt, she’s what we’re after.” Marco agreed.  
“But I didn’t-” Brittney protested, finally working up her courage, only for Jackie to smother it out again as her free hand reached down towards Brittney’s shaven cunt and began to stroke her outer lips, once again silencing the girl in front of her.

“Shhh, just trust me, there’s no one better to pop this cherry of yours, once he’s in, it’ll be like nothing you’ve ever felt before. No way you’ll complain afterwards, I promise.”  
“Hey!” Jackie’s final remark provoking her ego again, “Who told you I was a virgin? I’ll have you know that-hnng” Brittney was interrupted again as Jackie slid a finger just around her clit, leaving the cheer captain gasping from the sudden pleasure, her impending orgasm suddenly screaming for release.

“Please, no one needed to tell me, it’s written all over your body. You might act and dress like a stripper, but it’s so obvious that you’ve never been with a man in your life, it’s a real waste. Don’t worry, you’ll be put to good use from now on. There won’t be a single day that passes where he won’t do something to you, even if it’s just a quick squeeze while passing you in the hall. Sound good?” Jackie said, still working her hand around Brittney’s clit, while continuing to press her other hand deep into her chest.

Finally taking his hands off of Brittney and standing back up, Marco began to make his way out of the locker room, grabbing Jackie’s wrist as he passed and pulling her away from the other girl, “Come on Jackie, we’ve got to go back to your place and get ready for her.”

“I know, I just wanted to get my hands in while I still could. So, Brittney, we’ll be seeing you tonight, okay? You know where I live, right?” Jackie then turned away, heading for the exit, following behind Marco, giving a final wave as she left, “Be sure to wear something loose, I’d hate for you to slow him down once he gets started.”

With that, Brittney was left alone. Though she knew she should be relieved that they had stopped molesting her, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed as her orgasm was robbed of her when the skillful hands that brought her so close pulled away. She was now left, instead, with a new lifestyle laid down for her by people she barely knew. Her schedule, her friends, her status, every aspect of her life was about to make a drastic change, but the only thought passing through her head was how glad she was that she had just gotten out of the shower so they couldn’t see how wet it made her.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, expect the next chapter to get to the meat of this story.


End file.
